Pasado y Futuro: As de Navidad
by Yuki Lunar
Summary: Este fic, participa del "reto navideño de Ladies Kou"/—Seré feliz, si sé que tú lo eres — él le clavó su mirada verdosa, para cerciorarse que lo decía enserio y esperando su respuesta, le sonrió, como sí la pregunta de Kaitou, fuera la pregunta más tonta… pero la más hermosa del Universo entero.—Claro que lo soy. Soy feliz, por tenerla a ella/KaitouxMinako/AU
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sailor V y Sailor Moon no me pertenecen en absoluto, son de la gran Naoko-sensei. Yo los tomo prestados solo para entretener, sin fines de lucros.

* * *

**Notas de autora**: Este fic participa del "reto navideño del grupo Ladies Kou", mi pareja sorteada fue KaitouXMinako.

**Palabras**: 3.326 sin contar disclaimer, título y notas de autor.

**Ratin**: **T. **

**Género****: Angst.**

**Plot****: Navidad en el Milenio de Plata. Universo Alterno.**

**Post-Milenio de plata, trama a futuro. **

**Capítulos****: Uno y un epílogo.**

**Protas****: Kaitou Ace/Saijou Ace – Sailor Venus/Minako. **

**Menciones de fondo****: Princesa Serenity, Principe Mamoru, Sailor Mars, Júpiter y Mercury. Menciones de Kunzite relacionadas con Sailor Venus.**

* * *

**"Pasado y Futuro: As de navidad"**

**Capítulo único**

.

.

.

**_[Contigo no hay hastío._**

**_.__  
__Contigo no hace frío._**

**_.__  
__Contigo no hay distancia que nos pueda dividir._**

**_.__  
__Contigo mi enseñanza._**

**_.__  
__Contigo mi esperanza._**

**_.__  
__Contigo en mi destino sé que puedo revivir._**

**_.__  
__Aunque la tierra pare de girar._**

**_.__  
__Aunque tus años me pudieran alejar._**

**_.__  
__Aunque tu mano no me llegue a tocar._**

**_.__  
__Yo sé que estas,_**

**_.__  
__Yo sé que estas.]_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Milenios atrás, el milenio de plata resplandecía en su máxima potencia. El reino de la Luna y de la Tierra vivían en armonía, siempre respetando las condiciones que se habían decretado de que tanto uno como el otro no podía intervenir en los problemas del otro exceptuando casos extremos.

Y hablando de máximo esplendor en cuanto al reino lunar, la reina Serenity había anunciado en las ya acostumbradas cenas, que para navidad, los reyes y los súbditos de la Tierra, llegarían a la Luna en un día terrestre a celebrar los festejos.

Los pálpitos de la princesa Venus aceleraron de solo pensar que su Kunzite estaría en horas con ella, compartiendo lo que sería una de las primeras celebraciones de navidad en el reino lunar, ya que era la primera que eso pasaría.

Por otro lado, una punzada le dio en su pecho, cuando por su mente sonó el nombre de su "adonis" venusiano, ahora parte de los Shitennou.

Danburita, de nombre, Kaitou Ace, fue un amor platónico para ella antes de tomar su lugar como líder de las sailor scouts. Él arriesgaba su vida por ella, y la protegía de todo aquél que quisiera dañarla en cualquier sentido.

Pero… su deber se anteponía a lo que ellos quisieran que sucediera. No se sabía si era amor, simplemente Venus tenía un gran cariño y gran estima por él, y Kaitou le retribuía de la misma manera.

Había sido su soldado más fiel, pero cuando la convocatoria para ser la líder de las scouts había llegado a manos de su progenitora, Afrodita, todo se había terminado para ella, dejando atrás una familia y un pueblo al que, por razones obvias, debía renunciar, y eso significaba, renunciar al _amor_.

Ahora que caía en la cuenta, Venus tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a su adonis. Supo por medio del general Kunzite que sería el quinto Shitennou a prueba para proteger la vida del príncipe Mamoru.

.

.

.

Todo estaba listo para recibir a los reyes y a todo el séquito de la Tierra. El cuerpo de Venus temblaba. Ni ella sabía porque.

La mano de la princesa Marte tocó su hombro, haciéndola sobresaltar en su lugar. Su cara estaba pálida, su respiración era agitada, a la vez que sudaba.

—Venus, te ves mal, ¿te sientes bien? Sí quieres, le reporto a la reina de tu estado…

—No te preocupes Mars — dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida para aparentar que no tenía nada —. Estas cosas me emocionan… más por Serenity… claro.

Mars no se lo creyó, pero en silencio, respeto las palabras de su líder, aunque ella como segunda al mando, debía ayudarla. Era su obligación.

Mientras que los reyes ya habían pasado en el desfile de gente, apareció el príncipe Mamoru, y detrás de él, los cinco generales.

Kunzite, como el líder, luego Zyocite, Jedite, Neprhite y Kaitou pasaron por delante de las scouts.

El corazón de Venus subió y bajo tantas veces que hasta ella misma perdió la cuenta. Sus ojos no hicieron más que verlo pasar delante de ella, y se encontró con que él… la estaba mirando, haciéndole sentir un fuego interno en su cuerpo.

Las cataratas de sensaciones eran indescriptibles. Mars, ni lenta ni perezosa, siguió con la mirada lo que Venus venía observando, y para su clara sorpresa, no era Kunzite.

—Kai— la boca de Mars fue tapada, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir, por la mano enguantada de Júpiter, que con discreción, negaba con la cabeza y le pedía con la mirada que se callará.

Pero la diosa de marte, en vez de enojarse, le sonrió a medida que la castaña le fue bajando la mano, como si tramará algo.

Las mejillas de la rubia estaban teñidas de un rojo carmesí muy brilloso por cierto… y notables también ¿por qué no? ¿Y por qué será también?

.

.

.

El almuerzo navideño estaba listo. Solo faltaban los invitados de honor.

Las sailor scouts se encontraban escoltando a sus reyes y a su princesa detrás de las sillas correspondientes.

— ¡Chicas! Tomen asiento por favor — pidió dulcemente la reina Serenity. Algo que fue inesperado para ellas, ya que por protocolo, no participaban de estos eventos.

La líder tomó la palabra.

—P-pero su m-majestad…

—Es una orden — dijo dulcemente y luego les sonrió la reina —. Quiero que participen hoy, que dejen de ser las Sailors de mi hija Serenity, y que sean como mis hijas, porqué son tan parte de esta familia… más que mi propia familia.

Las chicas simplemente agradecieron con la cabeza y se sentaron en la mesa, de más está decir que estaban apenadas.

En la cabecera estaba sentada la Reina Serenity, a un costado su hija Serenity, y en orden desde la líder, seguida de Mars, Júpiter y Mercury.

Por la otra puerta, entraron los reyes de la Tierra, el príncipe Mamoru, y los shitennou.

Venus tomó otro respingo al cruzar miradas con el último de los shitennou. Éste estaba serio, no mostraba algún signo amistoso. Simplemente había frialdad en sus ojos verdosos. No el brillo que Sailor Venus recordaba.

Una punzada filosa y fuerte le había dado en su corazón, y por reacción, miro a su princesa, con una sonrisa fingida obviamente.

La que no estaba excepta de esto, era Sailor Mars, que no le sacaba la mirada de encima.

.

.

.

El almuerzo había transcurrido normalmente. Kunzite estaba sentado frente a la diosa de Venus, y al cruzar alguna que otra mirada con ella, la respuesta no era la habitual. En las pocas ocasiones que se habían encontrado, siempre había sonrisas, guiños, invitaciones nocturnas y clandestinas incluso, con el "no-apoyo" de sus compañeras Júpiter y Mars.

La excusa siempre era, "_escoltar a la princesa y al príncipe Mamoru-san_".

Pero esta vez, la presencia de Kaitou había opacado un poco las cosas. Claramente, Kunzite no tenía ni un pelo de tonto, y se había percatado enseguida. Algo que simplemente le molesto, pero que tampoco intentaría meterse, ya que simplemente, sabía que este nuevo general venía del mismo planeta madre de su "_prometida"_.

Después del postre, la reina dio la orden de dispersarse por el reino, y anuncio la reunión y el ritual de copas para las once de la noche.

Inmediatamente que la princesa se puso de pie, atrás le siguieron Venus, Mars, Júpiter y Mercury, sin perderle el paso. Era obvio que en el jardín, se encontraría con su gran amor.

Pero se notaba un atisbo de incomodidad en la rubia venusiana. Un comportamiento que sus compañeras jamás habían visto de ella, pero que simplemente la dejaron pasar.

El reflejo del Sol en la Luna había empezado a bajar de a poco, las chicas no sacaban sus ojos de encima de la princesa del reino y del príncipe terrestre.

—Venus — la princesa, de una forma un poco infantil, corrió hacia ella donde estaba ella, con una gran sonrisa, que iluminaba el lugar donde estuviera. Venus no pudo evitarlo y se sintió contagiada de eso —. Iré un momento a la fuente —Venus estaba parada frente a una columna, pero sin mirar nada en especial. Menos mal que Mars decidió intervenir, porque la rubia en-realidad no sabía muy bien donde estaba parada.

—Yo iré — Mars le apretó el hombro a Venus.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó la princesa al ver la reacción de la morocha y notar que la rubia no sabía ni que decir.

—Sailor Venus está un poco estresada princesa — le dijo la diosa de Marte con mucho respeto. Luego la tomó de los hombros —. Vamos, vamos, antes de que la Reina nos llame — sin dejar que la princesa dijera algo, la llevo directo a la fuente, se giró un poco para ver a su líder y dejarla tranquila de que nada iba a pasarle a su princesa.

Venus se llevó las manos a la cara. Todo le daba vueltas.

Sola. Se había quedado sola.

Relajo su espalda contra una de las columnas y su cuerpo se fue desplazando hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

Alguien se arrodilló a su costado.

— ¿Por qué tan triste, gran Diosa Venus?

Le preguntó una voz masculina, que ella conocía muy bien. Y que le hizo erizar el bello de su nuca, creyendo que en este momento, no la escucharía.

Lentamente, levanto la mirada, hasta encontrarse con la mirada grisácea de Kunzite.

Obviamente, ese hombre estaba algo desconcertado, porque no imaginaba ese tipo de encuentro y menos en ese tipo de ocasión, dónde se suponía, sería una noche de amor y paz.

La princesa Venus no podía hablar a esas alturas. Kunzite pasó una de sus enguantadas manos dulcemente por la mejilla de la muchacha, teniendo como respuesta que ella le tomará la mano, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Desde algunos arbustos cercanos a estos, Kaitou observaba atentamente la escena, apretando su puño con impotencia, pero soportando el momento.

Una sonrisa de parte del general, alivio un poco a Venus.

—Escondido desde las sombras, no lograrás nada—Júpiter, se acercó al oído de Kaitou. El platinado no reacciono como para responderle, pero esas palabras eran tan ciertas—. No perderás nada con hablarle.

El peliplateado lo pensó, el problema era que Kunzite no se despegaba de ella.

Nephrite llegó a ellos, sonriéndole a Júpiter, y tomando el hombro de su colega.

—No te preocupes si es por él. Kunzite hace la vista gorda nada más.

E inmediatamente, Nephrite salió de donde estaba, para llegar a Kunzite y Venus. Eso hizo que la Sailor se pusiera de pie, seguido del general.

—El Rey Mamoru, nos está llamando — dijo directamente. Luego hizo una reverencia a la diosa de Venus, y ella la devolvió.

—Vamos— Kunzite no quito su vista de Venus, quedando un poco preocupado de dejarla sola.

Finalmente los dos generales marcharon hacía el palacio, dejando a una desolada Venus, a la intemperie.

La mano de Júpiter se posó en el hombro del último general.

—Es tu momento — dijo en un tono amenazante —. Sabemos tu historia, más no tus intenciones… que te quede claro.

Kaitou asintió ante la advertencia de la castaña. Se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia Venus.

Ella sintió unos pasos acercándose, y su frente sudo como nunca antes. Kaitou, de su bolsillo, fue sacando una carta "As de corazones", aunque su mirada permanecía fría. Venus se frotaba los brazos, no hacía frío pero ella estaba nerviosa de la situación, cerró los ojos para no verlo, porque sí lo hacía… moriría de amor por él… como tuvo que morir su corazón alguna vez.

Y como ella se rindió, también su cuerpo, se había paralizado, todo su ser no le respondía.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Se iba a acobardar una vez más como lo había hecho cuando renuncio a todo, incluso a su amor?

Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, el As de corazones estaba frente a sus ojos. Venus no quería voltear a verlo.

—No me lo hagas más difícil, Minako — ese nombre. ¡Ese maldito nombre con el que cariñosamente la llamaba cuando intimaban!

—Saijou — fue lo único que pudo responder la rubia.

— ¿Aún… puedo llamarte "Minako"? — dijo tiernamente Kaitou, ablandando su mirada, más no su tono de voz.

—Minako, es un nombre que me trae recuerdos — respondió, tratando de evadir su pregunta, luego prosiguió—. Esto está mal. No deberíamos estar aquí… a-a escondidas de todos…y-y — Kaitou la silencio, llevando un dedo a su boca, mientras la acorralaba contra la columna, haciéndola sentir más nerviosa.

—No pensé volver a verte, honestamente lo digo — Kaitou bajo lentamente su dedo índice, apoyando su mano con la carta contra la columna, mientras que con la otra, acariciaba el pelo de Venus. No la dejo responder, ya que eso había dolido —. Tampoco creía que podía estar en este lugar. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí al verte marchar?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

_Se debe de sentir… como me siento yo ahora… con el corazón partido, y un frío en el cuerpo. Un dolor desgarrador en el pecho y con ganas de arrancarte el corazón. _

Kaitou fijo su mirada en los orbes celestes, sonrió amargamente, y se detuvo de acariciar el pelo de Venus. Ella respiraba nada más, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Shhh. No es momento de llorar — Venus no pudo descifrar si era irónico o sí lo decía en verdad.

—Kaitou… yo… mi deber… — sus palabras no estaban en orden, mientras rompía en llanto. El peliplata no pudo aguantarse en limpiarle las lágrimas —. Tú no comprendes, y no comprendiste que mi deber… mi destino… ya estaba trazado.

—Podías decir que no.

—Pero no podía.

Kaitou sintió un gusto amargo por la decisión en sus palabras.

—Tu deber era para con nosotros…

—Mi deber es proteger a mi princesa — Venus no dejaba de llorar, algo que al hombre le partía en mil pedazos, pero no bajaría su hombría ante esta situación —. Mi amor es hacía ella.

Claramente, él entendió el significado de ese "amor".

— ¿Y nosotros? ¿Tu pueblo? ¿Tu familia? ¿Yo? ¿Algo de eso importo?

— ¿Crees que no? — respondió ella en un hilo de voz, sin bajar su mirada.

—No. Nunca más has vuelto. Solo supimos que serías la líder de las guerreras de la Luna.

—Saijou — intentó débilmente mantener la cordura —. No es momento de hablar de eso.

— ¿Y cuándo lo será? — Kaitou golpeó la columna, Venus se mantuvo firme y manteniendo la calma —. No habrá nunca más un encuentro. Porqué después de esto, la Luna y la Tierra, estarán en guerra.

Venus sabía del don de la videncia que tenía Kaitou a través de las cartas, y que en muchas ocasiones, lo que él decía, se cumplía… menos que su amor, no sería correspondido. Le sorprendió, ya que al parecer, todo venía bien, pero esto fue como un golpe duro hacía ella. Y sobre todo a su princesa.

—Saijou, no puedes decir eso…

—Escúchame bien, Minako. Me importas, y demasiado, y sé que me meteré en muchos problemas, pero ya nada más importa, solo me importa verte… aunque sea por última vez.

Los ojos de la venusiana se iluminaron, y su corazón palpito con mucha más fuerza. Ella dejaría fluir la situación a estas alturas.

—Quería decirte, que aún, desde las sombras, te sigo amando — la voz de Kaitou se fue quebrando, al igual que su entereza —. Tuve que soportar verte cerca de Kunzite. Nunca lo imagine de ti. Siempre creí que tú me seguías amando.

_Más dolor. _

—Tal vez, tú no valgas mis lágrimas, pero yo jamás podré olvidarte. Nunca. Ni esta ni en la otra vida. Estamos destinados, a no ser correspondidos.

_Correspondidos. _

—Dame la oportunidad, esta noche, de sentir tus labios, de tocar tu piel… déjame amarte, solo hoy.

Su corazón se detuvo, al igual que su respiración. Venus quería decirle que ella sentía lo mismo. Que ella jamás lo pudo olvidar, que siempre fue todo para ella.

Por cosas del destino, mal o bien, Kaitou miró hacia arriba, haciendo que ella lo siguiera con la mirada, hasta encontrarse con un muérdago.

Venus se había olvidado que todo el palacio estaba decorado con miles de ellos. Y Justo allí, tenía que estar uno. ¡Maldita sea!

—No es fácil esto para mí. De repente llegas a ser parte de los shitennou, estás aquí, delante de mí, me dices todo eso, y luego… me quieres besar; ¿Por qué haces esto? — su voz termino de resquebrajarse.

—Linda Minako. Soy débil. Lo sabes — la sonrisa amarga, había cambiado a una de tristeza —. Suena enfermo ¿no? Pero… llegué hasta aquí, por ti. Porque quiero… que volvamos a estar juntos, antes de que todo pase. Aún tenemos una oportunidad.

—No puedo hacerlo — con mucho dolor respondió Venus, llevándose una mano al corazón, como sí eso doliera y, además, haciéndole doler de la misma manera o peor a Kaitou —. Y créeme que me dolerá, y lo lamentare.

Sin previo aviso, esta vez fue ella quien lo beso.

El peliplata no lo espero, y menos de la rubia… pero él no tardó mucho en corresponderle, cerró los ojos por un momento, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su mejilla. Sentir sus labios calientes, como aquella vez, cuando se despidieron… sentir la dulzura y la amargura, algo que no era cómodo, pero a la vez, se sentía en el cielo. Era un beso incomodo, inseguro, pero con muchas fuerzas, afianzador, como si sus vidas, dependiera de ese beso. Kaitou trato de reconfortarla para que se relajara, y que los dos, pudieran tocar las infinitas estrellas con las manos, al mismo tiempo. Era su momento de amar, porqué más de eso, otra oportunidad no había… o tal vez sí. El futuro era incierto hasta ahí

Pero de repente, sintió un líquido tibio rozar sus dedos.

Cuando los orbes verdes enfocaron bien, encontraron lágrimas derramando por el rostro de Venus. Enseguida se detuvo, y al encontrar sus miradas; la rubia quiso ocultarse llevándose sus manos a su rostro, pero Kaitou no se lo permitió, limpiando sus lágrimas tibias con besos y con sus manos.

— ¿Por qué? — fue lo único que quiso saber Kaitou, confundido, enojado, feliz… muchos choques de sentimientos se cruzaban.

—Porqué… — Venus tirito del llanto —, aunque se acabe el mundo — le sonrió con profunda tristeza —. No puedo estar contigo.

Kaitou quería creer que ella solo estaba confundida por la emoción, pero vio en sus ojos la sinceridad de cómo lo decía… y no había titubeos en sus palabras. Resigno nuevamente todo lo que él creía que no debía resignar, todo lo que había apostado para jugarse por ella. Todo lo que él había sacrificado también lo tenía que tirar a la basura.

¿Otra vez? ¿Renunciar al amor?

—Saijou — ella susurró tiernamente, mientras se fundían en un abrazo, aun estando en shock —. Quiero disfrutar, de esta navidad, aunque sea… viendo tu rostro feliz… y eso dejará mi alma en paz cuando deje este mundo, y lo dijo como si lo tuviera asumido.

Cuando Kaitou quiso responder, la voz de Mercury los interrumpió.

—Es hora del brindis… — gritó cerca de ellos, pero sin verlos.

Lo único que pudo hacer, es tomar su mano, para ayudarla a levantarse, volvió a limpiar sus lágrimas, y dijo:

—Seré feliz, si sé que tú lo eres — él le clavó su mirada verdosa, para cerciorarse que lo decía enserio y esperando su respuesta.

Venus, le sonrió, como sí la pregunta de Kaitou, fuera la pregunta más tonta… pero la más hermosa del Universo entero.

—Claro que lo soy. Soy feliz, por tenerla a ella…

Trago duramente saliva.

—Espero… que en la otra vida… _pueda hacerte feliz —_ lo último lo dijo en un susurro, tirando el As de corazones por algún lugar. Obviamente, la rubia no lo había escuchado, porqué se había adelanto, y Kaitou, sonrió nuevamente… pero con tristeza.

.

.

.

Cuando dieron las doce, todos chocaron sus copas al grito de _¡Feliz navidad!_ El único que se quedó quieto, viendo todo, fue Kaitou. Vio a Venus sonreírle a su princesa, chocar sus copas con ella, y abrazarla. La veía feliz. Mucho más que feliz que en otras ocasiones.

Entonces, comprobó que su futuro, era muy cierto. Y que aunque diera sus esfuerzos al máximo, al menos en esta vida, su amor, _no sería correspondido_.

—_Mi deseo de navidad —_el susurro de la rubia, llego a sus oídos, haciéndolo palidecer, al sacarlo de sus pensamientos —, _es que en la otra vida, pueda pasar otra navidad, a tu lado. Sin tener obligaciones, ni nada que se interponga entre nosotros… Te amo… Saijou. _

Ella se alejó de él, lo miró, le sonrió, y le hizo una pequeña reverencia. El general entendió que era la despedida definitiva, y después de saber que vendría una guerra entre la Tierra y la Luna; allí era dónde iba el punto final, y que no había forma de sacarlo.

Al menos, habían deseado lo mismo, para una próxima navidad… después de dejar sus almas descansar, por un milenio…

.

.

.

**_Hasta el fin del mundo te iría a buscar_**

**_.__  
__De ti nada me puede separar_**

**_.__  
__Cruzaría los siete mares hasta llegar a ti._**

**_.__  
__Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiré_**

**_.__  
__Donde sea que estés yo te encontrare_**

**_.__  
__Nada en mi es más, importante que vivir junto a ti._**

_._

.

.

_Un milenio después…_

_._

_._

_._

_**Continuará. **_

**Notas finales:**El próximo capítulo, será el epílogo y final. No se crean que voy a dejar esto así…

Espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que hago un fic de esta pareja muy poco explotada en el fandom.

¡Les deseo suerte a las participantes del reto!

Saludos.

Yuki Lunar.


	2. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes que utilizo, no me pertenecen bajo ningún punto de vista, son de la gran Naoko-sensei. Para nada es mi intención de lucrar con ellos. La historia es 100% mía.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

**Este shot participa del reto navideño de Ladies Kou, mi pareja sorteada fueron MinakoXSaijou/Kaitou Ace. **

**Protagonistas del epílogo y final: Minako Aino/ Saijou Ace**

**Ratin: T**

**Palabras: 3.380 sin contar disclaimer, notas de autora, notas finales y etcs. **

**Capítulos: Uno y epílogo (final) **

**Plot: Futura re-encarnación de los personajes un milenio después, con un flashback de resumen para entrar en la trama. **

**¡Pido disculpas por mi retraso! El capítulo quedo un poco apurado, pero era todo lo que podía aportar. Espero que les guste. **

**¡Mucha suerte a las chicas del reto!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epílogo**

.

.

.

—_Mi deseo de navidad…_ _es que en la otra vida, pueda pasar otra navidad, a tu lado. Sin tener obligaciones, ni nada que se interponga entre nosotros… Te amo… Saijou._

_Esas palabras viajaron por el universo durante mil años. Cuando la guerra entre la Tierra y la Luna finalmente se desato, la paz se había acabado por completo. _

_La gente de la Tierra ahora eran soldados de Metalia, bajo su dominio, destruían todo lo que se les cruzará por delante, incluso los Shitenou, los protectores del príncipe Mamoru, no tenían compasión por los habitantes de la Luna. _

_A Venus le tocó ver morir a sus compañeras, una por una, en manos de ellos… ella lucho hasta lo último de sus fuerzas y sus suspiros. Pero su último deseo, había sido el que le había susurrado al oído de Kaitou… cuando murió bajo la espada del susodicho, acto seguido, Saijou salió de su trance, y al verla así… siguió el mismo camino. _

_Cuando la reina Serenity sacrifico su vida, por la dicha de que sus afectos nuevamente volvieran a vivir, las semillas estelares de todos emergieron de los cuerpos. Ante el agonizante final de la Reina, pudo notar dos cristales muy brillosos entre todos, incluso más que los de su hija Serenity, después de eso, su alma viajo al caldero, pero para nunca más volver, a cambio de que los demás sí… _

_—__… y que en mil años, todos puedan volver a vivir y ser felices… sin obligaciones… superando obstáculos y amándose unos a los otros._

_Después, una sonrisa dibujo su rostro._

_Destellos de luces iluminaron toda la galaxia, hasta que el último brillo, atravesó el oscuro cielo infinito. La Luna quedo a oscuras. Todo el castillo destruido. Un frío corría por los otrora pasillos del palacio, lo que era la fuente de Neptuno, ya no había ni gotas de agua, todo el material fundido a un color marrón oscuro. Una carta de As de corazones paso arrastrándose por la fuerte ventisca del satélite, viajando por dónde uno vaya a saber dónde… _

_._

_._

_._

_Un milenio después… _

_._

_._

_._

_Tokyo, 23 de diciembre, 1992. _

_Una hermosa rubia caminaba por las calles del centro Nro. 10 con muchas bolsas en sus manos. Estaba emponchada con un tapado de colores vivos, sus manos enguantadas, pantalones ajustados y botas de frío. Una boina color naranja resguardaba su cabeza del fuerte frío que hacía. El invierno y las vísperas festivas, parecían ponerse de acuerdo con pegar fuerte en esas épocas. _

_Un árbol gigante de navidad, era el centro de atención entre los transeúntes. Estratégicamente estaba ubicado en la plaza central de la ciudad. _

_Minako, por mirar el árbol y sumado a que la aglomeración de gente la confundió, se llevó puesto a alguien, lo cual, le hizo caer las bolsas. _

_—Oh, gomenasai — dijo el muchacho rápidamente tomando las bolsas que se le habían caído a la rubia. _

_Minako no reparó en el chico, y a regañadientes, se agacho a recoger sus bolsas, al parecer lo mismo hizo aquel hombre que la empujo, hasta que sus manos se cruzaron._

_—Oh… — susurró Minako, hasta que levanto la vista, y se encontró con la mirada verdosa de ese chico. _

_—Perdóname — el chico, de pelo plateado, le tendió la mano a la muchacha para ayudarla a levantarla. Minako no podía quitarle los ojos de encima —. ¿Estás bien?_

_La rubia tomó rápidamente las bolsas que cuidadosamente habían juntado entre los dos. _

_—Etto, sí… me encuentro bien, la torpe fui yo — se sonrojo —, que no te había visto. _

_—Entre la gente que hay, es difícil. Pero me alegro que estés bien — el chico sonrió y las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron. _

_No se dieron cuenta que la gente caminaba a su alrededor, mientras ellos se perdían entre sus miradas, que por cierto, a cada uno se le hacían familiares. _

_—Ace — el chico le tendió nuevamente la mano para estrechársela —. Saijou Ace es mi nombre. _

_Minako tardó en responderle ya que le había agarrado de sorpresa. _

_—Aino, Minako Aino, un gusto — ella volvió a sonreír —. __Al sentir su mano… su calidez… siento que la conozco de antes… pero no recuerdo de donde… _

_—Mina-chan — El "chan" le dio un gran impacto a su cuerpo —. Tienes bolsas pesadas, ¿quieres que te ayude a cargarlas?_

_—N-no, no es necesario… enser…_

_—Vamos — Saijou arrancó las bolsas de una de sus manos—. Yo te acompaño. _

_El chico estaba vestido con una capa color gris, pantalones de vestir color negros y zapatos del mismo color. Sus manos estaban al descubierto. Sus ojos color verde claros resaltaban en medio de la blanca nieve. _

_Minako no supo que decir, solo pudo seguirlo, con la boca abierta y sus mejillas más rojas aún. Miro al suelo en el momento que Saijou la miro. _

_—Siento mucho el momento que te hice pasar — dijo él apenado —. Es imposible caminar por el centro en vísperas… _

_—N-no te preocupes Saijou-kun, yo también venía algo distraída. _

_— ¿Puedo saber que llevas?_

_— ¡Eh! C-comida, para la cena de mañana. _

_— ¿Son muchos en tu familia? — pregunto educadamente Saijou en lo que seguían caminando._

_Minako no sabía si contarle realmente que toda esa comida, era para ella y su gato Artemis. Ya que su familia y sus amigas estaban de viaje o se reunían con otros familiares, y que se había quedado sola. _

_—De hecho, estaré sola esta navidad — se quiso ahorcar, quería que la tierra la tragase, quería que la secuestren, hacía dos segundos que había pensado en no decirle eso. _

_—Ah, somos dos — Saijou miró al cielo por un momento, y bajo la mirada nuevamente a la calle —. Me gusta estar solo en las fiestas navideñas. _

_Ella no supo que contestar. En silencio, caminaron unas cuadras más, hasta que se detuvieron en una casa, en un complejo un poco retirado de la gran ciudad._

_— ¿Aquí vives? _

_—Sí — Minako espero a que el platinado le pasará las bolsas —. Por cierto, te agradezco por ayudarme —__ sin obligación… pero por algo… tenía que ser así. _

_—__De nada Minako, espero que… pases una linda noche buena — Saijou le pasó las bolsas de compras, espero a que Minako entrará por el pequeño jardín de su casa —. Apropósito… _

_Eso hizo detener a la rubia su andar antes de abrir la puerta ya que había sacado la llave de su casa. Dejo las bolsas en el suelo, y se volteó a verlo. _

_— ¿Saijou? ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? — ofreció evadiendo lo que, sea que sea que quería decirle Saijou. _

_El chico abrió grande los ojos. _

_—No creo que… _

_—Me ayudaste a traer las bolsas que eran pesadas, si hubiera sido cualquier persona, te hubiera mandado lejos de mí, sin embargo, fuiste muy amable conmigo — respondió tímidamente. _

_El chico no dijo más nada, Minako abrió la puerta y entraron los dos a la casa. Obviamente, Saijou estaba un poco nervioso, ya que él era un desconocido en la casa de una desconocida que había conocido hacía una hora… _

_Al cerrar la puerta, Minako y Saijou se dirigieron a la cocina que estaba a metros. _

_—Mina-chan, apropósito… quería preguntarte algo — Saijou tomó una bolsa de verduras y los metió directamente al refrigerador en la cajonera de verduras. Minako acomodo los productos de limpieza que saco de la bolsa en sus respectivos lugares —. ¿Sabes? Siento que te conozco de otro lado — la rubia arqueó sus cejas sin entender —. No sé si haya sido en la prepa o por conocidos —Saijou no quitaba su mirada de los orbes celestes de Mina. _

_Ella se sonrojo al punto de no saber que responderle, pero internamente, lo que decía Saijou, coincidía con lo que ella creyó cuando sus manos se rosaron. _

_—No creo que nos conozcamos de algún lado — en ese momento, sintió algo entre sus piernas, se asustó y miró a sus pies. Se encontró con Artemis, su gato blanco, mientras el minino le ronroneaba, ella se arrodillo para acariciarlo, tomarlo entre sus brazos, una pequeña desilusión apareció en el rostro del peliplateado —. Pero tengo la misma sensación que tú. _

_Minako miró a su gato fijamente, y le sonrió. Saijou acercó su mano al minino para acariciarlo, y éste se dejó también. _

_— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó cariñosamente al gato. _

_Estoy segura que nos conocemos… esa mirada la vi antes… no puedo equivocarme… pero tampoco puedo asegurarme de que lo conozco. _

_—Artemis. Es mi mascota desde que soy pequeña._

_El chico dejo de acariciar al gato, le sonrió a Minako. _

_—Bueno, es hora de que me vaya Mina-chan. _

_Como si hubiera corrido, Saijou llegó hacia la puerta, y salió, sin antes de decir… _

_— ¡Muy felices fiestas! Ojala, todo lo que desees, se cumpla. _

_Minako levantó el brazo como para querer alcanzarlo, pero el muchacho desapareció. El gato bajo de los brazos de la muchacha, se subió hasta la ventana y miro fijamente hacía la calle. _

_La rubia quedo perdida en sus pensamientos al repasar una y otra vez la pequeña conversación con Saijou. _

_¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso? ¿Por qué estará solo?_

_Bueno, al fin y al cabo, ella también estaría sola, pasando la noche buena, con su gatito Artemis. Ya era la tercera navidad que estaría sola. Sus amigas se reunirían con sus familiares, y aunque la habían invitado, ella no había aceptado "porque iría a la casa de unos parientes lejanos"; y su familia, se encontraba en Inglaterra por tiempo indefinido. A decir verdad, Minako también disfrutaba de la soledad, pero sentía un gran vacío también. No era lo mismo brindar con sus seres queridos, que hacerlo sola al dar las doce y levantar la copa. _

_Por otro lado, internamente ella deseaba conocer a alguien, con quién pudiera celebrar la navidad. _

_¿Y ese tal Saijou podría ser? Nah, a él solo lo conoció de casualidad, y aunque insistiera en que se conocían, no era posible. El tipo solo pasó una hora con ella, habían hablado "lo suficiente" y luego se había ido. ¿Dónde lo encontraría? Era tonto pensar en eso. _

_Pero a Minako, el día se le hizo lento y pesado desde que Saijou había cruzado esa puerta hasta la hora de la cena, que ya tenía preparada, pero que no le dio apetito. _

_Se dio una ducha, y cuando apoyo su cabeza en la almohada, su mente no la dejaba dormir. Los recuerdos de una mirada verdosa le venían en mente. Pero ella estaba consciente que no lo había visto antes, aun así, alguna remota parte de su memoria, le estaba indicando que sí lo había visto._

_._

_._

_._

—_Mi deseo de navidad…_ _es que en la otra vida, pueda pasar otra navidad, a tu lado. Sin tener obligaciones, ni nada que se interponga entre nosotros… Te amo… S—_

_Cuando Minako se despertó sobre-exaltada, esas palabras le volvieron a venir a su mente. Era como si lo oyera fuerte y claro, ¿pero a quién amaba?_

_¡Rayos! Ya era 24 de diciembre y tenía que preparar algunas cosas. Salió corriendo de su cama, se volvió a meter a la ducha, pero esas palabras la seguían en cada cosa que hiciera. _

_Era su voz. _

_Eran sus palabras. _

_Ella amaba a alguien. El problema era que ELLA no amaba a nadie, pero a la vez sí. Y se lo decía a alguien que no pudo oír su nombre. La mirada de Saijou volvía en ese momento. _

_¡Imposible! _

_Movió la cabeza varias veces, y se quedó bajo la lluvia de la ducha hasta que ese pensamiento se le saliera de la cabeza. No era posible. Cuando termino de asearse, salió a la cocina, el teléfono sonó, y como era costumbre, solo escucho la contestadora. _

_— ¡Hola Minako! Soy Rei, sé que estarás ocupada el día de hoy —__Minako sonrió al escucharla, mientras se sostenía en la mesada de la cocina y escuchaba el mensaje de su amiga __—. ¡Uf! En fin, quería desearte linda noche buena y feliz navidad. Lo hago ahora porqué después, es difícil poder comunicarme. Te quiero mucho amiga, y el sábado te espero en el templo para festejar con un rico té. PIIIIP_

_—Sí Rei. Feliz noche buena y navidad — dijo a la contestadora como sí ésta la escuchara. _

_Y así pasaron varios mensajes. Hasta que el último, se hizo escuchar en lo que ella preparaba su mesa navideña. _

_— ¡Qué tal Mina-chan! —__ "esa voz" —. __Ahora sabes que no debes darles tu nombre a desconocidos, ya que es fácil que te encuentren en la guía telefónica —__ una risa divertida se escuchó —__. Es chiste. Sé que nos vimos ayer… pero… quería decirte qué… —__el silencio se hizo eterno para la rubia, donde su corazón palpitaba sin cesar —, __es difícil esto. Suena estúpido ¿no? En fin. De algún lado te conozco, estoy seguro —__Yo también, estoy segura —,__ sí alguna vez, tenemos la oportunidad, me gustaría conocerte. ¡Muchas felicidades! —__ Mariposas subieron desde su estómago hasta sus hombros —. __Sí quieres hablar alguna vez conmigo, mi número es… —__ no, Minako ya no podía escuchar más—. PIIIIIP. _

_¿Qué pasaba con ella? Esto no era normal. Artemis apareció arriba de la mesa, le dio un maullido, y la rubia le habló. _

_— ¿Qué opinas Artemis? _

_—Mrrr — respondió el minino. _

_— ¿Qué lo invite? — Miró la hora y ya estaba por ser las seis de la tarde —. ¿Y sí es un violador? ¿Un ladrón?_

_Al gato le salió una gotita en la cabeza. Obviamente, Minako exageraba. Pero… _

_—Mejor… me quedo por tercer año consecutivo… sola… en casa. _

_El gato volvió a maullar. _

_Para tratar de mantenerse ocupada, puso la televisión y se tiró en el sofá, con un juego de té a un costado, y Artemis encima de ella. No había algo que la pudiera mantener ocupada realmente como ella quería. No dejaba de mirar el teléfono que estaba cerca, en una mesa de luz. _

_Cuando quiso darse cuenta, eran las nueve de la noche. Y seguía metida en su nube._

_—Creo que lo mejor, es que intente dormir. Será una noche más… solo con ruido, esas cosas… — apretó a Artemis delicadamente, y ella sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar. _

_El gato le franeleó la mano, a modo de tranquilizarla. _

_—Tú eres mi fiel compañero. Nunca me dejes. _

_—Miau. _

_Cuando Minako se levantó para llevar las cosas a su lugar, y luego, querer apagar la luz, el timbre sonó._

_— ¿Qué? — la rubia se quedó quieta. No quería hacer ruidos, ni prender luces, ni nada. El timbre insistió una vez más, vio al gato correr hacía la puerta cuál perro, lo que la motivo a acercarse a la puerta con cuidado._

_Cuando asomó su ojo por la mirilla, vio sus ojos verdes. _

_Encapuchado en un saco gris, sus manos enguantadas esta vez metidas en sus bolsillos. Y parecía que el chico estaba esperando a que Minako abriera, porque ELLA dijo, que estaría SOLA en noche buena. _

_Mina tomó aire, no estaba ni siquiera vestida para la ocasión, y eso la apeno más. Saijou iba a volver a tocar el timbre, cuando finalmente la rubia tomó coraje y abrió la puerta. _

_Él le sonrió apenas sus ojos se cruzaron. Minako se sonrojo violentamente, su corazón quería salirse. _

_—Buenas noches — dijo tiernamente él —. Espero no haberte interrumpido en algo. _

_Sí, claro. Como si hubiera hecho algo entretenido. _

_—Etto… — ¡hay no sabía que decir! —. No esperaba a nadie en verdad. ¿Quieres pasar?_

_—Al menos que quieras que me muera de frío aquí — señalando la nieve —, estaría gustoso de hacerlo. _

_Enseguida que Minako se corrió de la puerta, Saijo ingreso, dejo su abrigo en el sofá, y él solito prendió las luces del comedor. Al parecer la rubia no tenía intenciones de comer ni nada, asique enseguida tomó del brazo a la muchacha, que aún no salía de su shock, además que se sentía apenada por no haberlo recibido como corresponde. _

_—Ven, está noche cenaremos. _

_— ¿Cenaremos? — dijo ella —. Pero no preparé nada… yo… _

_—Yo me encargo. Tú encárgate de preparar la mesa. _

_Así fue, Saijou se arregló con los víveres que había comprado la rubia. Preparó un rico pollo al limón, con papas al horno. Preparo ensalada de frutas en un gran bol para el postre. _

_Se sentaron en la mesa, y agradecieron por la comida. El reloj dio las 10.30 PM. _

_Cuando Minako dio su primer bocado, Saijou espero a ver su reacción. Ella degusto y sonrió, lo miró y dijo:_

_—Mmm, está riquísimo Saijou. _

_—Arigato gosaimasu — dijo él. Acto seguido, dio su probadita. _

_Empezaron una charla trivial y demasiado casual. Hasta que se sirvieron el postre. Después de eso, Saijou se levantó de la mesa, y saco una sidra, y dos copas. _

_Minako estaba más relajada, y se dio cuenta que Saijou era un tipo fenomenal y se notaba que realmente ellos dos eran iguales, solitarios y divertidos, dos almas que disfrutaban de la soledad pero también de la comprensión y el cariño. _

_Cuando el muchacho llego, sirvió las copas, y en lo que esperaban a que dieran las doce de la noche, Minako aprovecho para tocar un tema que le quedo pendiente. _

_—Saijou… _

_—Dime — él le sonrió con mucha ternura. _

_—Quería saber… ¿por qué te fuiste… ayer… sin avisar?_

_Saijou torció su sonrisa. _

_—Pensé que me había equivocado. _

_— ¿Equivocado?_

_Su sonrisa se ensancho. _

_—No sé… creí que te había conocido de antes… me decepciono en solo pensar que tal vez… me había equivocado… pero en verdad, me alegro de que te hayas cruzado en mi vida. _

_Por ahí, para Minako era una locura, ayer había cruzado a este tipo, luego la ayudo con las bolsas, le permitió entrar, y hoy lo volvía a recibir, a media hora de que sea navidad. Sí fuera un desconocido, ella sentiría más desconfianza, pero el ambiente que Saijou le generaba, la hacía sentirse más tranquila… como sí esa sensación la hubiera sentido antes. _

_—Ah, por cierto. Traje algo —Saijou corrió hacia su abrigo, y de su bolsillo saco una cajita forrada de color naranja. Se la entregó a Minako —. Toma, esto es para ti — le sonrió en cuanto Minako lo tomó —. Es algo humilde, pero esto por recibirme aquí. ¡Feliz navidad! _

_La rubia miró la caja y con la mirada, le pidió permiso a Saijou para abrirlo, éste le asintió con la cabeza, y a continuación, Minako abrió la cajita, dejando ver una cadenita de oro, con un dije en forma de un As de corazones. _

_—Debo agregar, que me encantan las cartas de póker, pero mi favorita es el As de corazones, tiene un gran significado para mí… lo vi, y enseguida me di cuenta, que es para ti, espero que te guste. _

_Lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Minako, haciéndola saltar y correr hacía él, lo abrazo bien fuerte, haciendo que él tardará en corresponderle. _

_— ¡Me encanto! Gracias Saijou, no tengo nada para darte — sintió los dedos del muchacho limpiar sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo que se separaban para verse. _

_Saijou miró hacía la araña del techo, y Minako se dio cuenta, que tenía colgado un muérdago, lo que provoco que los dos se miraran con brillo en los ojos. _

_—Jajaja, es una tradición, pero no estás obligada a… _

_Sus labios fueron sellados por los de Minako. No se entiende cuál fue la fuerza supernatural que impulso a la rubia a besarlo, pero al hacerlo, miles de sensaciones surgieron. _

_Calidez, comodidad, ternura… recuerdos… promesas de amor… y una nueva vida juntos. _

_—__Sin obstáculos, ni obligaciones. _

_Minako seguía llorando, con las cataratas de recuerdos que la invadieron de golpe. _

_—Te amo… Saijou. _

_Esas palabras, volvieron a su mente. Se separó un poco de Saijou, el cual, le estaba sonriendo, como sí no se hubiera sorprendido. _

_—Saijou — la rubia puso sus manos en el rostro del muchacho —. Lo recuerdo… sé de donde te conozco… —el dedo del peliplateado la silencio esta vez. _

_—… Y prefiero que quede en un recuerdo del pasado. ¿Es posible que podamos disfrutar está noche… y el resto de nuestras vidas juntos?_

_Minako, con lágrimas en los ojos, asintió, y se volvieron a besar, cuando dieron justo las doce y los ruidos de la pirotecnia sonaron, comenzando con el festejo de noche buena. _

_—Te amo, Minako — dijo entre sus labios Saijou —. Sin obstáculos, ni obligaciones. _

_—Te amo Saijou. Gracias… por ser mi As de navidad. _

_**FIN**_

_._

_._

_._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Fue difícil definir el cierre del epílogo, pero quería que sea menos angst. Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de parar y leer. _

_¡Saludos y abrazos!_

_Yuki Lunar._


End file.
